Key to Victory
by Hawiian Girl
Summary: 50 themes on Felicity. 'Someday, she will be able to have all she wants. All she has to do is figure out what that is.' Oneshot.


AN: 50 themes on Felicity. I just kind of went around bugging everyone I knew going 'Give me a word! No, a better word, something vague that I could make introspective-y' and I ended up with this. Onesided Felicity/Simon, slight Felicity/Ithal, implied Felicity/Pippa. I'm not quite sure about this, I think I skimmed over the power lust and hunting and things. Guess I'll have to do another!

Disclaimer: I own not, you sue not. I borrowed some dialouge from AGATB and Rebel Angels.

-----

_Key _

Felicity listens for the click of the lock from Little Polly's room and sags in relief.

_Static_

There's white noise in her head, but it doesn't matter at all. She thinks that absinthe is much better than whiskey.

_Basics_

She thinks the Greeks had it right: no all encompassing God. Everyone had a specialty to stick to. Lady Strength understands that.

_Dream_

-**_Power means the most to the helpless_**- the shadow thing murmurs. –**_Gemma doesn't deserve it_**-. She finds herself agreeing.

_Communication _

"No words," she whispers against Ithal's neck. The boy obeys, as she knew he would.

_Flash _

Pippa's smile is bright and beautiful, the realms pale in comparison. Felicity wants it to last forever.

_Kaleidoscope_

The colors dance around her, but she doesn't see them at all. The whiskey taste doesn't leave her mouth through all the things she does that night.

_Silence_

"Don't scream," she tells herself as the handle turns and the door opens.

_Curse_

She remembers distinctly when she got her monthlies: the day Father stopped, the week Mother left, and the month she came to Spence.

_Feed_

Pippa eats the entire box of toffees from Paris, because Felicity doesn't want anything bought with her mother's whore money.

_Shine_

Pippa glows in the starlight, moonlight, sunlight, any light at all. It makes Felicity feel dull and dingy.

_Break _

"You're so beautiful," Father says. She runs away and hides inside her mind.

_Eye _

Pippa and Gemma both have lovely eyes. Felicity is just worried about guarding hers so no one sees what's behind them.

_Window _

She sits on the windowsill for the first night without Pippa and doesn't look away from the moon.

_Cross _

The other girls cross themselves for luck. Felicity doesn't believe in luck anymore.

_Lips _

Simon, Ithal, the stable boy, and others have kissed her. They're all nothing to her, nothing at all. The only one who mattered is gone.

_Blind _

Gemma doesn't understand. Felicity knows her father loves her. He said so.

_Absolution_

"Forgive me Father, for I have sinned." But Felicity doesn't tell the priest what she's done.

_Burn _

The candle is hot and dripping over her skin. What does she wish? –To not be afraid-, but, "I wish to be too powerful to ignore."

_Truth _

"Liar," Mother condemns, and Felicity doesn't tell anyone again.

_Seeds _

Felicity plants an apple when she is young and is surprised when it grows into a tree.

_Ribbon _

Simon shyly gives her a pink silk ribbon when she leaves for Spence. She wears it the next time she sees him, but he doesn't notice.

_Rose _

The scent of crushed flowers is heavy on her wrists, but he's not here so it doesn't matter.

_Fall _

Something inside of her freezes when the girl who just ruined her reputation collapses to the floor and starts writhing.

_Ghost _

Felicity knows Pippa is dead, but the other girl is haunting her in more than one world.

_Flicker _

The candle sets the shadows flickering. It creates something new and lets her announce, "I'm going to have many men."

_Life_

It's stupid, but small part of Felicity wishes that she died in Pippa's place.

_Fan _

Her father sent her a Chinese fan for her birthday. She peers wide-eyed at Pippa with it screening the bottom of her face, and Pippa collapses in giggles.

_Storm_

Pippa is scared of thunder, but Felicity loves the rain and wind.

_Gold _

Simon describes her hair as molten gold the night that he kisses her and changes everything.

_Home _

Felicity decides when she is four years old that home is wherever she can see Simon every day.

_Generous_

Ann tries to give back the amethyst bracelet. "Keep it," Felicity says. She doesn't mention that it's because the stones remind her of Pippa.

_Ocean _

The sea is the most beautiful thing she's ever seen, and she maintains that belief until she meets a girl with purple eyes.

_Voice_

Ann really can sing, Felicity muses. It's rather sad that Ann will never believe in herself.

_Laugh _

The first time she laughs at Spence, it's because Simon has come to visit her and Pippa has declared herself madly in love with him.

_Lace _

Felicity doesn't care for lace, despite the fact or perhaps because her mother adores it.

_Salute _

Simon isn't the same when she returns to London for Christmas after a year at Spence. But then he salutes her like they're playing soldier again, and she pretends that everything is all right.

_Mint _

She keeps mint leaves in a box in her wardrobe to cover the taste of the alcohol she's taken to stealing.

_Old _

In the olden days, they would have been burned at stake for witchcraft. Now, she knows they'll just call her crazy and she'll have to marry Simon.

_Pump _

Somehow, her heart continues to pump even when Gemma finds out about her shame. Felicity isn't quite sure how that happened.

_Top _

'I'm at the top of my class at French,' she tells her father. He isn't impressed, obviously, because he doesn't write back. When she's tops at archery, she doesn't bother to tell him.

_Natural _

It's natural to her: the charm and the pretty. The sex, though, is a learned behavior.

_High _

They're flying over London, and all the people look like ants. She can't help but feel that this is where she belongs.

_Forever _

She thought once that Pippa and Simon should get married and live in the townhouse next to hers, so she could have them both forever.

_Realization_

One day Simon stops looking at her like a brother, and Felicity realizes that the parts of her that she tried to keep from him have leaked out. The stains inside her, the girl that kisses Gypsies in the woods, she never meant for Simon to see. But it's too late now.

_Ice _

Pippa drowned under a river of ice, no matter how much Gemma likes to say that she chose to eat the berries. Felicity can't go skating anymore.

_Blank _

She keeps her face blank when she sees her mother for the first time in years, because if she shows any emotion then all the anger and betrayal will explode from her eyes.

_Heat _

She dives into the lake when the summer gets too hot to bear, and tries not to think that there used to be people to swim with her.

_Grace_

Lucifer chose to fall from grace, but Felicity's always been in hell. It's all she knows, and she isn't sure she wants Heaven anyway.

_Victory _

Someday, she will be able to have all she wants. All she has to do is figure out what that is.

----

R

E

V

I

E

W


End file.
